Invisible
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Estados Unidos creía que Canadá era un exagerado... ¡Ser invisible era lo mejor del mundo, más vigilando a Inglaterra secretamente! USxUK.


Esta noche estoy prendida, este fic lo hice al pensar cómo sería Alfi invisible, en fin... quizás escriba más :3

**Pareja:** Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:** Alfred invisible (?)

Alfred reía como un histérico mental, no lo podía creer, era grandioso, Matthy siempre se quejaba de que era algo invisible para el resto de las naciones, que nadie lo tomaba en cuenta, que eso era prácticamente para matarse lenta y dolorosamente.

–¡No puedes verme cejón, no puedes!–se burlaba, era realmente idílico ver a ese inglés paseándose por esa casa sin imaginarse siquiera que el grandioso héroe lo miraba todo con sus cautos ojos.

Y reía, reía y seguía riendo de cada movimiento desentendido del inglés, hasta que la rutina del anglosajón empezó a preocuparle al estadounidense.

–Y-ya no es gracioso Arthur...–susurró algo preocupado desde la cama.

Porque mientras él se reía y se reía, el inglés no hacía más que pasearse por la casa llorando, sólo llorando, manteniendo una sonrisa tonta y quebrada, al principio graciosa, ahora era meramente frustrante para el americano.

–Al-Alfred... te o-odio, te odio maldita sea...–susurraba con rencor su nombre, porque sentía que se quebraba en dos cada vez que lo pronunciaba, porque realmente lo amó... el americano no pudo soportarlo, se rió suavemente, acercándose a él, haciendo ceños y muecas extrañas, sólo quería ver a Inglaterra un poco más.

Sólo quería que éste lo viera, que lo mirara a los ojos, que lo llamara idiota, decirle que está allí, pero es invisible, no puede acercarse más, un dolor le inunda la garganta, es cuando se da cuenta que odia ser invisible.

Odia serlo desde hace ya más de un par de meses.

–Artie mírame... ¡maldita sea mírame, estoy aquí! ¿Estados Unidos recuerdas?–se seguía riendo frustradamente, mientras se acercaba.

Fue allí cuando lo ve, cuando lo mira, cuando lo siente, cuando empieza a llorar estúpidamente él también, lo había olvidado, más bien, quiso olvidarlo, su mano trató de tocar a su amante, a Kirkland, mas ésta sólo lo atravesaba. Kirkland era intangible, sí, lo había olvidado, absolutamente todo.

Se ríe, con sutileza llevándose las manos a los ojos observando el cuadro de Arthur, aquel que mantiene entre sus brazos mientras sigue rogando y llorando, sigue maldiciéndole, fue hace dos años aproximadamente... esa foto, sí, se habían casado, tuvieron a una pequeña que amaron antes del matrimonio. Todos eran muy felices... Inglaterra y él lo eran, pero quiso olvidarlo, quiso olvidar que hubo un entonces en que fueron felices, para que al menos eso, doliera un poco menos.

_"–Estarás orgulloso de mí, volveré a ti, de una u otra manera...–rió con cariño, sintiendo al inglés aferrarse con desesperación a sus prendas._

_–Pr-promételo...–_

_–Te lo prometo Arthur, será... nuestra promesa de amor...–"_

El americano cayó al suelo en sus rodillas... sí, al fin lo recordó, recordó ese día, esa promesa que jamás cumplió... la primera y última que no realizó.

–¡Prometiste que volverías Alfred, te creí, te creí idiota... sólo vuelve una vez más maldición, tengo mucho por lo que regañarte, mucho que decirte...! sólo...vuelve a mí A-Alfred, esta v-vez sí podremos ser felices ¿ve-verdad?...–

El inglés sólo se destrozó un poco más mientras el americano lo observaba, sabía que por más que hablase sus palabras nunca podrían tocarlo, porque podía ser invisible para todos, pero cuando sabes que serás invisible para el ser que más amaste en tu vida... es allí, y sólo allí cuando te sientes realmente invisible. Porque Estados Unidos había muerto para salvar a Inglaterra hace ya más de tres meses.

Y sólo volvió para cumplir su promesa, llorando e imitando una sonrisa tonta lo recordaba noche tras noche, que nunca podría decirle a Inglaterra que por fin volvió, quizás no vivo, pero lo hizo por amor. Su promesa de amor.

**N.A:** Ahora Alfred es literalmente invisible... y sólo volvió para despedirse y cumplir la promesa con su Arthur, es un amor D;


End file.
